


Perceived *Discontinued*

by GhistWrite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blind Character, Blindness, Child Frisk, Dogs, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Genderfluid Frisk, Ghosts, Jokes, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Monsters, Mute Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Violence, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhistWrite/pseuds/GhistWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only two types of people. Monster haters and monster lovers. Those who despised the once under-dwellers tended to cause controversy, and you were no stranger to that. But still, why hate something that's different? Perhaps...those people never perceived the newcomers as you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hope ya like it!

 

 

       The familiar sound of a gentle breeze reached your ears, only it seemed muffled and distant. A small chill spread, starting at the tips of your toes it grew higher until it swallowed you whole and the feeling of grass beneath you made your skin itch. Once again you were surrounded by the dark, it increasing ever so slowly wanting to take away your last bit of sight. Squinting your heartbeat pulsed, the sound echoing into the very depths of your soul as you gazed upon the night sky doing your best to keep the tears at bay. You had to keep your last bit of vision clear and enjoy the minuscule blips of light above you before it disappeared for good. Forever.

       The sharp sound of a sniff containing a sob snapped your hearing to attention. That sense had been growing stronger and stronger each day replacing your loss with the gift of sound. You were thankful, but still grieved over your ability to see. No longer would you be able to see the sky or the moon. No longer would you see faces or shapes...

 _Only faded light_ , you thought heavily as you sighed leaning your head back father into the cool grass. _At least i get that...it's better than nothing, i guess._

       A small sob caused you to frown as you stared above, doing your best to block out the sound of your mother's grief. But your strongest sense wouldn't relax, not until everything was to be heard around you.

"There's nothing we can do" a hushed voice spoke, your father.

"Why did it have to be _her_?" Your mother's voice cracked at the mention of you making your heart grow heavy. "She doesn't deserve this..."

"I know, honey. I know" your father consoled as the sound of a door shutting echoed into the empty space of your backyard. Taking a deep breath you blinked and gritted your teeth. The moon was almost blocked out, this would be the last time you would ever be able to see a glimpse of it. To calm your nerves you began to hum, only silent sobs started to break the melody apart, but you were determined to finish the tune as darkness soaked up the last bit of light. The lyrics came to mind as you imagined the moon at it's biggest and brightest for your vision's departure.

 _By the light of the silvery moon_  
_I want to spoon_  
_To my honey, I'll croon love's tune_  
_Honey moon, keep a-shinin' in June_  
_Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams_  
_We'll be cuddlin' soon..._

"By the silvery _moon_ " Sobs racked through your body. The light was gone.

 

000 (Time skip)

 

       The blaring of an alarm clock ripped you from your sleep as the dream faded into the muddled corner where your morning ritual lied. With a sigh you turned over onto your side and reached out with knowing hands, your palm slamming down on the stop button of the abrupt wake up call. A shift in your mattress alerted you Gyro was awake as he made his way around the bed to sit to the left of you on the floor. Reaching out with your left hand you smile as it comes into contact with his warm fur and mutter a tired greeting as you stand and stretch.

"Another day in the city" you breath placing your hands on your lower back as you bend backward slightly. A satisfying crack sounds as your bones lock into place. "But not just any day" you continue, blinking as you make your way to your door, counting every step as you go. Gyro offers an excited yip and you turn left heading into your small bathroom. "That's right! It's job hunting day" you nod stopping just before your knees hit the bathtub. Pulling the curtain aside you fumble for the knobs and double check you have the right one before turning it. The sound of water spraying down accommodates the chilly breeze it creates as goosebumps arise on your arms and legs. Humming to yourself you grab the end of your shirt with both hands and strip the cloth from your upper body with ease. Having not worn a bra to bed you continue undressing your bottom half and throw the clothes in the bin to your right. Testing the water you sigh as it's warmth hits your palm and step into the heated spray pulling the curtain closed behind you.

       After a shower to fully wake yourself up you quickly get to work pulling on a white dress shirt with a black blazer to go along with a pair of skinny jeans. Your bare feet step over the cold wooden floors of your apartment as you step into your small kitchen to open up a lower cabinet. Grabbing the gigantic bag of dog food your hand searches for the plastic bowl amongst the dry pebbles. Scooping a fair amount you reach around the open cabinet and dump the contents into Gyro's bowl causing the glass to ring with each piece of food coming into contact with it. Washing your hands free of dog food smell you proceed to making yourself breakfast, but not before grabbing your remote off your counter and clicking the television on. The relaxing sound of the news fills the room as you fix a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast. Settling down on the small sofa you listen intently as you begin to eat.

"-and that's the weather for today. Back to you Lisa."

"A shocking event has occurred as of last night, precisely at eleven, where the police are investigating an attack that has taken place between two men and a monster. People are rioting that the men, currently under arrest, were defending themselves against the individual-"

"Bullshit" you hiss under your breath. Two men against one monster? Who would possibly believe the monster was the one attacking them? The answer were humans, of course, they had it out for the once under-dwellers. At first people had been interested in the monsters, studying them with gentle signs of peace and equality. But now two years have passed and all that peace had been washed away by racist acts.

       Your phone went off pulling you from your thoughts as you hurried to scarf down the rest of your breakfast. Quickly brushing the tangles out of your hair you decide to pull it up since its still wet and finish with brushing your teeth. Grabbing your phone and wallet you stuff it into your purse and relax at the feeling of your keys in there as well. Slipping on a pair of flats you hurry to the front door and fumble around for Gyro's leash. You call for him and squat finding his furry back and patting up to his neck where you lock the leash's end to his collar. Tugging to make sure its secure you dig for your sunglasses and follow Gyro out the door, shutting and locking it behind you.

       The warmth of the hallway seeps in as Gyro leads you down to the elevator with certain steps. He knew the routes and shortcuts and today it was needed. Having just moved into the building (as well as the city) you were living off savings and needed to find a job and fast. Thanks to your expert senses as well as your genius dog, you were positive you could take anything the city would throw at you. Blind or not, you were determined to find a place to fit in.

 

000

 

"Ugh..." the groan escapes before you can swallow it. The morning had been rough as you'd expected, but boy were people uptight in your district. You'd done the research and moved directly near all the job sites you'd found to make it easier on Gyro and yourself when hectic mornings reared their heads around the corner, but finding a job was difficult.

       Everyone looked down on you because of the fact you couldn't see. No one wanted a disabled worker, even if you were a hardworking one. You couldn't understand why they'd give the cold shoulder though, you could do almost anything someone with sight could do. You were great at cooking, cleaning, writing, you name it. Sure you had to be read to at times if something wasn't written in braille, but as long as it was on the computer you were fine by yourself with your narrator tool. Sighing in defeat you lean on your knees and feel the nudge of Gyro on your hands. You smile at his attempt to cheer you up and rub his canine head playing with his pointed ears. This German Shepherd would always be there to cheer you up on dreary days like this.

 _I have to stay determined_ , you thought strongly as you stood. You had to provide for not only yourself, but for Gyro as well and him being your only friend in this forsaken city just enforced the statement more. With a deep breath you nod and start off to the left. Gyro barks reminding you he's suppose to be leading you just as you run dead smack into someone. Your sunglasses fly off and you hear them as they hit the sidewalk alongside the footsteps of people walking around you.

"I'm so sorry!" You apologize immediately wondering where exactly the person's face was at the moment as you looked around frantically in front of you. "I wasn't paying attention and...you aren't hurt are you?" You ask hesitantly wondering if the victim of your clumsiness was even there. Had it even been a person? It couldn't have been a pole, it was warm...but it had been slightly sturdier than a body...

"nah, i'm fine" a deep voice rumbles in your ears as you sigh with relief. It had been someone, wait why were you relieved about that?! An object would've been less problematic!

"I really am sorry, sir" you spoke as you squatted patting the ground for your sunglasses. Your cheeks flamed in embarrassment as your fingertips scraped over the concrete.

"lookin' for these?" You jump and lift your hand for whatever the stranger was speaking of. Feeling the familiar hard plastic of your sunglasses you stand.

"Yes, thank you so much, uh..." You were at a loss for words.

"s'no problem, see ya." You jump feeling a warm side brush passed you as you turn. Hearing the stranger's footsteps tangle with the rest of the crowd you sigh and wipe your sunglasses off before placing them back on. Gripping Gyro's leash tighter you frown and say, "go ahead, Gyro, sorry." The German shepherd huffs in annoyance before starting ahead of you as you pull out your phone plugging in a headphone bud. Waiting for the directions to start for your next job site you turn slightly wondering what the man's name had been. Your phone's voice snaps you out of your head.

"Starting route to _Grillby's_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanficworms! Hope you're enjoying my first fanfic on Sans! Please tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like the story, it will help me get chapters out! Make sure to go and check out my other stories on Quotev and Wattpad, and also check out my Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


	2. Chapter Two

Hope ya like it!

 

 

       Gyro was not pleased with the destination. You couldn't see the restaurant, but boy could you hear it. Muffled voices of all tones sounded inside, some altered in a way you've never heard before. Hearing footsteps you listen as a couple passes behind you whispering to each other.

 

"Why is she just standing there?"

 

"Maybe she doesn't know that's a monster hangout. Think we should warn her?"

 

"She's got a guard dog, seems fine enough. Maybe she likes those _things_."

 

"Ick!"

 

       You frown at their rude conversation and put on a brave front. No wonder Gyro was being testy about not going in, he wasn't too fond of monsters either, but that was only because you'd never been introduced to many. Sure you'd probably passed a few on the sidewalk, but you'd never met one, let alone seen one.

 

 _Well I'll never see one, but maybe I'll get to know some if the owner likes me._ Nodding to yourself you dismiss any worry and walk forward fumbling for the doorknob. Finding it you make a small grunt as Gyro pulls you back whining slightly.

 

"Come on, Gyro" you call his name knowing he would dismiss any other in this type of situation. When the stubborn German Shepard stays still you yank on his leash and all but drag him into the diner.

 

       Grillby's was quite warm, you realize, as you step inside. The door shuts behind you and feeling Gyro pass by to lead you through the restaurant you smile. Unsure or not he would always be there to guide you. Chill bumps rise on your skin at the feeling of people staring at you. If you could see you were sure you'd spot a dozen pair of eyes on you. You listen as you walk forward following your dogs lead stopping every so often as monsters scurried by to get out of your way. The sound of mugs being sat down, low whispers, and the crackling of fire greets you. Taking a a calming breath you step forward and feel a counter dig into your waist. Sitting down on a lone stool you get comfortable and freeze as you hear panting next you. Gyro was on the floor to your left, so what could...?

 

"Hello" you smile feeling a warm breath on your face. Whatever monster was beside you sounded quite dog-like. A small whimper replies to your friendly greeting as you face forward hearing soft footsteps and the crackling of fire grow louder.

 

"What will you have?" A low voice asks. You thought it belonged to a male, but the voice itself sounded like million of whispers talking at the same time. It sounded mysterious and just bluntly cool.

 

"Oh! Um..." It was already afternoon (your phone had alerted you a few minutes before), so it was time for lunch. "Could I get a bowl of water for my dog?" You ask politely. An accepting grunt sounds.

 

"Anything else?" You were hungry, that was for sure, but you couldn't read the menu. Sniffing once you smell the faint fragrance of fries and meat, possibly hamburgers?

 

"Um...a hamburger and some fries, please?" You ask unsure.

 

"Coming right up." You sigh, glad that your senses are correct.

 

"Thank you" you call as the footsteps of the man fade and the sound of a door shutting echoes around the diner. Your pale (e/c) eyes look back and forth even though there's nothing to see. You still felt eyes on you, but they seemed less...heavy feeling. Hopefully you had given a good first impression to the monsters. Hearing something scrape against the counter you jump.

 

"Water for the canine" the bar tender informs you.

 

"Oh, thanks!" You beam reaching out slowly and finding the cool metal of the bowl. Taking it carefully you lean down and sit the water on the floor for Gyro who laps it up happily. A few minutes later your food comes out. Your eyes widen as you take a bite out of the burger. Holy cow was it good! You couldn't even describe the taste, it was so...different, perhaps magical?

 

 _Maybe that's the secret ingredient...magic_. You wonder what type of magic the monsters around you could wield. You'd heard about the under-dwellers being able to preform amazing tricks and talents, but what exactly could they do?

 

"So what brings you here?" The man from before hisses, but not intentionally, his voice just hisses strangely. Maybe he's part snake? Or...

 

"Before I answer that, sir, may I ask..." You start hesitantly feeling a huge warmth in front of you. "Are you made of fire?" You squeak ducking lower in your seat. "I just can't see, so I would like to imagine who I'm talking to!" You excuse afraid of being rude.

 

"Yes" the fire monster chuckles. "I am indeed fire."

 

"That's amazing! I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, I promise" you nod as his whispered chuckle tickles your ears. "But, uh, to answer your earlier question I'm here looking for work. I read somewhere that Grillby's was hiring."

 

"You want to work here?" The elemental asks shocked as his glasses fall from his face slightly (even though you can't see them).

 

"Yes! I mean...if you'll have me" you state hesitantly not wanting to be over enthusiastic. "I just moved here and I'm still getting used to the city, but, uh, I'm a hard worker. I understand if you can't hire me because of my...disability" you mumble looking down. This would be the seventh time today you were shot down because of being blind.

 

"No, it's not that, child. It's only...well we don't have humans walking in here asking for the position" the worker explains as you hum and frown.

 

"I'm the only human that's asked?" You question baffled.

 

"Yes."

 

"Well that lowers my expectations for my kind. I would've thought at least a few had asked. Is the position only for monsters? Because I completely understand-"

 

"No, it's welcome to humans as well. We want to be able to work along side people like you" the kind monster spoke as you flushed feeling as if it had been a compliment. You always wanted to be kind to monsters, you saw no harm in being friends with them. After all they just wanted to fit in like you did.

 

"W-well that's great!" You beam smiling. "I'm (y/n) by the way" you stick out a hand as a greeting momentarily forgetting the man is made of fire. A low warmth encases your entire hand, warming you to your core. The harmless fire was in the form of an air-like hand as you both greet each other with a small shake. So it was safe to touch him, you had been wondering.

 

"I'm Grillby" he stated.

 

"You're the owner!" You gasp as you both pull away. "Well I guess I should tell you you're foods amazing" you grin as you feed the last bite of the burger to Gyro who snaps it up instantly.

 

"Thank you... So do we schedule a meeting or...?" You hum at Grillby's question unable to see his flushing face as it turns slightly blue where his cheeks would be. "I don't know how humans are hired for jobs" the fire elemental admits.

 

"Oh, well how do you usually hire?" You ask interested.

 

"I'm pretty lenient, I assume, but I haven't hired since the underground" he stated.

 

"How many people work here?"  You blink behind your sunglasses.

 

"One. I'm usually quick, but with the move and all I've been needing some more help. It would certainly be useful to have a human working here, you could answer some questions of ours." You nod wanting to be as helpful as you could possibly be, even if you didn't get the job. You wanted to be able to help monsters, they deserved kindness.

 

"Well, we can schedule a meeting and you can ask whatever your curious about. I'm free whenever" you shrug picking up a fry and taking a bite.

 

"Would tomorrow morning suffice? Around, say, eight or nine?" Grillby offered.

 

"Nine. That's perfect. I'll see you then" you nod eagerly as you dig into your purse for your wallet going through the organized pockets. Skipping over the ones, fives, and tens you grab a twenty and lay it on the counter. "Keep the change" you state softly as you stand. With a small wave you start back towards the door, Gyro leading you with ease. Hearing the faint sound of fire being blown by the wind to wonder if Grillby was waving back.

 

000

 

"That went well, don't you think?" You hum to Gyro as you shut the door and unleash him. Hearing a huff from the canine you smile. The last few job offers had taken forever and they all had ended with rejection. Grillby's was your only shot at a job, but for some reason you felt confident in getting the position. Turning towards the kitchen you grab yourself a water from the fridge. Hearing the television that you'd forgotten to turn off this morning you sit down on the sofa and take a sip from your bottle.

 

"-be sure to keep your umbrellas close, because tomorrow is looking dreary with grey skies and an eighty percent chance of a thunderstorm."

 

"Just great" you sigh shaking your head as you throw your sunglasses on the small table in front of you. Checking the time on your phone it alerts you its 7:40 pm. Deciding on a movie night you turn the television to your connected Netflix and scroll up to the search thinking of a film. Gyro barks and you smile shaking your head.

 

"No, we're not watching _Max_ again" you joke knowing that had been the last movie you two had watched. The story of the dog/human friendship was sweet, but you felt like an action movie tonight. Finally picking a Mission Impossible feature you head to your room to dress into your pajamas.

 

       Two hours later your watching another movie with Gyro laying next to you on the couch. You both listen to the voice as it describes what's happening on screen. When 10:00 PM roles around you order Chinese take out and check your phone for any messages. Besides a few texts from your mother and an alert of the upcoming storm tomorrow nothing seems out of the ordinary. Deciding to wait and tell your mother about the day's events you proceed to finish up your calm night.

 

000

 

       It was a hectic morning indeed. You woke up to your alarm blaring once more only the sound of thunder shaking the entire apartment was the thing to really wake you up. Scrambling out of bed you about stepped on Gyro as you hurried to the bathroom to get ready. It was eight when you sat down for breakfast listening to the news. The sound of static every few seconds nearly drowned out the sound of the reports. That meant the storm was bad, you would have to just deal with it. Grabbing your umbrella and purse from the basket beside your coat hanger which laid to the left of the door you quickly leashed Gyro and followed him out the door. Deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator you make your way down three flights before walking into the main lobby where the doorman, Gary greets you.

 

"Hey Gary, sorry to bolt, but I'm in a hurry!" You choke out as Gyro's paws scatter against the marble floors towards the front doors.

 

"But miss it's pouring outside!" The man calls as you reach the front.

 

"I'll survive! A little water never hurt anybody" you laugh as you open the umbrella and hurry out into the rain. It was a ten minute walk to Grillby's so hopefully you'd get there in time for the scheduled meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanficworms! I don't know if you guys know how to pronounce Gyro, but its YEE-ro and sorry if the chapter's a bit boring, it's mostly talk anyway, but things will get going soon enough! Promise! And THANKS SO MUCH for all your support on the first chapter it means a lot!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying my first fanfic on Sans! Please tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like the story, it will help me get chapters out! Make sure to go and check out my other stories on Quotev and Wattpad, and also check out my Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


	3. Chapter Three

Hope ya like it!

 

 

       Rain pelted your umbrella as Gyro pulled you along the wet sidewalk. Luckily you'd remember to put his rain jacket on so your apartment wouldn't smell of wet dog when you came back. You listened to the sound of rumbling thunder and cars as they drove pass,threatening to soak you as their tires sped into puddles of water. The wind blew hard against your slightly hunched over form as you walked against it, dead set on getting to the diner.

 

       Ten minutes later you finally arrived at the restaurant. Stepping into the warm diner you stomp your boots free of water as well as your umbrella, Gyro shakes his raincoat free of the rain as well. Listening you only hear a few whispers and the feeling of eyes on you is sparse. Humming you step forward and to the counter at the back of the diner. Finding an empty seat you wait to hear the crackling of fire. You don't have to wait long.

 

"I didn't think you'd make it" Grillby states as he stares upon your slightly soaked self.

 

"Nothing gets in my way" you breathe laying your chin in your hand. "I'm determined to get a job and so far this one seems the friendliest."

 

"Really? That's quite a shock coming from you" the bartender says handing you a towel. Feeling it on your arm you take it with a small thanks and begin patting your hair dry.

 

"Not a lot of people want blind workers, too bad they don't know I'm a catch" you tease with a small smile.

 

"So you can cook, then?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Clean?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Write?"

 

"Yes, sir"  you nod confidently.

 

"I don't see why people are turning you down, then. You could do much better than this old place" Grillby sighs.

 

"Old? It's only been two years hasn't it?" You hum confused as you fold the towel absentmindedly.

 

"Two years here, yes, but decades down in the underground."

 

"Oh. Is it built the same?" You smiled leaning in curious.

 

"Nearly. We've got double doors in the front instead of a single, and instead of a few stray tables to your left there's booths. Kitchens nearly the same, maybe a tad bigger, luckily we brought the neon sign and old jute box with us."

 

"Sounds cozy" you sigh imaging the diner. "Are the floors wooden?"

 

"Yes, they are."

 

"Thought so" you nod.

 

"How could you tell?" You tap your ear with your writing hand and smile.

 

"The sound. Footsteps on wood are, um, softer I guess?" You shrug not to sure how to describe it. "Its kind of hard to explain."

 

"And do you have good hearing?" Grillby hum interested. "Pardon me, if it's too personal. I've never met a blind human."

 

"Have you met a blind monster?" You blink.

 

"Yes, Dogamy and Dogaressa rely on their smell, and Doggo is blind if something is not moving." From the names you assumed the monster were of the dog variety.

 

"Not moving?" You frown confused and then brighten. "He can see as long as everything's moving, then? Well that's useful" you laugh. "Better than my predicament anyway, but yes my hearing is pretty good" you answer his earlier question.

 

"Good. So how do you feel towards us monsters?"

 

_Whoa, that came out of nowhere. But it is important to know on his side._

 

"Getting to the investigating are we?" You joke and sigh leaning back. "To be completely honest I don't know much about you guys. I'm interested, that's for sure, but in polite way.... Yeah, I don't understand why my kind are so against you? You all seem so sweet" you smile not realizing Grillby is blushing once again. He wasn't used to such compliments from a human.

 

"How many monsters have you met?" The fire elemental asks.

 

"Well, there was that one sitting next to me yesterday and then there's you" you say. "So two" you beam with a curt nod.

 

"You've only met two monsters and you think we're sweet?" Grillby asks with a sigh. He could already see your innocent, lightheartedness.

 

"I depend on my intuition most of the time, am I wrong? Are monsters mean?"

 

"Only if we have a reason to be" the owner grunts turning his head away from you for a few seconds. "But that other monster you spoke of was Lesser Dog, he seemed to like you."

 

"Really? I'm glad" you nod. "I try to be on everybody's good side." Grillby chuckles at your statement.

 

"Good. Well you've answered the main question of our meeting" he says.

 

"Oh...did I pass?" You ask unsure. Grillby nods and then realizes you can't see him.

 

"With flying colors" he answers.

 

"That's a relief" you sigh and smile sitting up straight.

 

"How soon can you start?" The bartender asks grabbing a previously washed cup as he begins to dry it with a clean rag.

 

"Uh, I guess now, if that's alright?"

 

"That's fine. I'll have to get your sizes so we can order you a uniform" Grillby informs you.

 

"Will it match yours?" You hum.

 

"I would assume so, perhaps with shorter sleeves?" He shrugs.

 

"So you have long sleeves then?" You ask trying to imagine a man set aflame with bar tender clothes on.

 

"Yes, and if you are picturing me I would like to add that I wear glasses" Grillby raises his hand at that statement. You laugh wholeheartedly grabbing the counter as you lean back facing the ceiling.

 

"Thank you for the insight, Grillby" you nod. "So what's my position exactly? Taking orders, cooking?"

 

"Both."

 

"Sounds good. What times do i work?"

 

"Well I live above and work here from nine in the morning to three in the morning on weekdays."

 

"Jeez, you only get six hours of sleep?!" You squeak.

 

"We monsters are a bit more energetic I suppose" at the comment Grillby's glasses lower as he suddenly remembers a certain skeleton friend of his. "At least when we choose to be."

 

"Well I'll need at least eight hours of sleep sometimes... How's eleven to three on Tuesday and Thursday, and then nine to three on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" You bargain.

 

"Mm, sounds fair enough, you'll have to work weekends every other week though" Grillby challenges.

 

"And what times would you like me to work on those days?" You hum.

 

"Let's go with eight in the morning to three in the afternoon every other Sunday. I'll give you Saturday's off."

 

"Sounds like a deal" you offer a handshake in agreement. "So let's get down to the side perks. How long are my breaks and how much am I getting paid?"

 

"You're confident I'll give you that."

 

You laugh.

 

000

 

       You hum to yourself as you wipe down the tables. You'd been at Grillby's for the past three hours so far and had done well in mapping out the place. If you walked through the front doors you could point out that there were three booths on both your right and left, a bar counter in the very back with a jute box to its right, and the kitchen door was to its left. Shelves littered with various beers and snacks were behind the counter, and you'd learn to reach the top four shelves you needed a stool. The kitchen in the back was pretty simple. Stepping through the door there would be two ovens to your right, a giant fridge opposite of the ovens, and store rooms directly beside the fridge. The back door was to your left and fell three steps into an alley for breaks or another way out on a busy night.

 

       Gyro would rest between the right of the jukebox up against the wall, but if days were hectic then he'd stay in the kitchen. You had promised Grillby that Gyro was well behaved and wouldn't get in the way and the monster believed you thankfully. Hearing the bell ring, a sign a customer had entered, you smile and greet them turning slightly and finished cleaning the last booth.

 

"Welcome to Grillby's!" Listening to their footsteps you realize they are heading to the back counter where Grillby would take their order. Sadly most monsters had been doing that in the last three hours. No one wanted to be served by you, but you did your fair share of work in the kitchen where you prepared their food. Grillby was the one to add in the secret ingredient. He'd been surprised when you guessed it was magic. You had been correct.

 

"Didn't know you were hiring, Grillbz" a laid back, but familiar voice greeted the fire elemental.

 

"Maybe if you'd paid attention to my side of our conversations you would have known" the owner replied as you laughed softly to yourself, but focused on the customer's voice. Why did he sound so familiar?

 

"Can't help it, I have _skele_ -tive (selective) hearing" he states just as your memory clicks into place not even catching his pun.

 

"You're the guy I ran into!" You all but screech turning with wide eyes. Both Grillby and his fellow skeleton friend stare at you. For a second they both forgot you were blind since you were staring straight at them.

 

"Ah, that's right. Wheres the canine, though?" The stranger hums. White pinprick eyes land on your dog, making the animal raise his head at the sudden attention.

 

"By the jute box" you point in what you hope is the right direction. Since you heard the buzzing of the neon sign above it you were confident your direction was true.

 

"How _clef_ -er, he's just out of the picture. Might want to move 'im though, feel like the spot will only lead to _treble_." You blink and then crack a smile as you start to understand his stressed words. He was the pun type.

 

"Hey now, give him a _rest_ , the place is practically em _ti"_ you bite your lip wondering if he caught on to your little jokes as well. You'd taken music in high school and gotten an A, but did he know enough about it? When you hear a chuckle you brighten and smile.

 

"You picked out a good one, Grillbz" he states as you blush at the compliment looking at the ground.

 

"I'm so surprised to hear that from you, Sans" Grillby says sarcastically, rolling his invisible eyes which cause his black glasses to shift slightly.

 

 _So his name is Sans_ , you think. _I wonder what he looks like?_

 

"How Papyrus?" Your boss asks as you listen in and start towards the kitchen to grab a broom.

 

"He's fine. Saw your daughter yesterday, she seems pretty _lit up_  about working at that clothing place." The skeleton is ignored by the flaming man, but manages to make you smile again.

 

"Luck was on our side. The people that own the store accept us thankfully" Grillby sighs. You frown wishing more people accepted the monsters. They never did anything to deserve such hate.

 

"I didn't know you had a daughter" you speak up as the bartender chuckles.

 

"It's only been a few hours, so of course you wouldn't" he points out as you nod understandably and enter the kitchen. Going passed the fridge you reach around and enter a store room stumbling around for a broom. When you find one you walk back out into the diner and shiver. Did it get cold all of a sudden?

 

" _C'mom Grillbz, don't give me that look_ " Sans states with a low, upset voice. You frown and wonder what you'd missed as you started sweeping doing your best not to interfere. Their voices grow hushed and soon you hear footsteps. You turn and bump into something warm and sigh, apologizing to Sans knowing without a doubt it was him. "Careful, kid. You might just _sweep_ me off my feet." You smile at his lightheartedness on both incidents. He was starting to bring back your old joking self back when you were in school. With pursed lips you thought of another pun quick.

 

"It's better then just _brushing_ you off" you joke.

 

"Heh, see you around, kiddo" you wave hearing his footsteps and the doorbell ring as he exits. He seemed nice, you'd hope you would see more of him. You only had one close monster buddy at the moment. Well he was more of your boss, but you'd still count it.

 

"What's Sans look like?" You hum to Grillby as you finish cleaning.

 

"He's a skeleton" the fire man says bluntly.

 

"Oh, that's pretty cool _tibia_ honest" you grin as the owner sighs dipping his head in disappointment. Of all the people to corrupt the innocent worker of his it just _had_ to be Sans.

 

"Please don't" he exhales making his fire waver. You just laugh and apologize. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanficworms! Seems like Sans has finally dropped in and turned you into a fellow pun master! Just kidding i suck at puns, they will just keep getting worse and worse...
> 
> Hope you're enjoying my first fanfic on Sans! Please tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like the story, it will help me get chapters out! Make sure to go and check out my other stories on Quotev and Wattpad, and also check out my Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


	4. Chapter Four

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"What a night" you yawn rubbing your shoulder as you hear Gyro come up, his paws clattering against the wood floors of Grillby's. The guide dog of yours lays his head on your lap as you smile a closed mouth smile and laugh tiredly. "Ready to go home?" You ask your canine as he grunts lazily in reply. You nod, "alright then. Come on!" You ease his head off you as you pat the counter for his leash you'd just brought out from the kitchen along with your purse. Where'd it go?

 

"Here you are, (y/n)" Grillby lays the colorful rope in your searching palm as you grin and thank him. "You did exceptional for your first day. I've never seen this place so clean." Black glasses turning from side to side are the only way to notice the fire elemental looking around.

 

"I'm glad you think so. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven" you wave repositioning your purse on your shoulder as you tug on Gyro's leash. The German Shepard starts towards the doors and waits for you to open one. Stepping out into the cool, moist air you're relieved that it had stopped raining. Leaving your umbrella folded up in your purse you follow Gyro down the dark, nearly deserted sidewalk only illuminated by stray street lamps. It not like they helped you anyway though.

 

       Getting home around ten minutes later you collapse onto the couch and groan laying like a starfish. Since your on the couch the position looks strange and crooked. You hum at the sound of something on the news. Two words catch your attention.

 

'Human ambassador.'

 

       Jolting upright you knock over a few glasses you'd left on the coffee table and manage to find the remote as you turn the volume up. The female news reporter's voice fills the room.

 

"-tack on the ambassador was short and no one was injured. The police are stating the criminals have not yet been apprehended and are on the search to stop them before anymore mayhem is created."

 

       You whistled low and long. It must've been awful to be a target for selfish, racist humans. You'd heard of the ambassador many times and was surprised to learn the title belonged to a child, but a smart one at that. Thanks to their help many monsters had earned rights, being able to work and provide for themselves and their family. One of the first few laws surprisingly was for humans and monsters being allowed to marry. It made you sick how long it'd took to get the right accepted, but that was last year. It was a new age, filled with small wars and bloodshed. Many monsters had been blamed for crimes you were sure they had nothing to do with and you wished humanity was kinder like the ambassador. Hearing a bark from Gyro startles you and you hurry over to feed him.

 

"Sorry, Gyro. Got sidetracked" you sigh and check the time. The voice informs you its half an hour passed four. You'd get a quick shower and then head to bed.

 

000

 

"So that will be an order of fries, large, and two beers?" You ask the customers.

 

"Y-yes" the higher pitched one nods glancing at you and the table nervously. They were not used to you yet, any of the monsters. But they were making pace since you were such a sweetheart. When you smiled it eased their panicked minds slightly and you were able to gain their trust bit by bit.

 

"Alright then. It'll be out soon" you beam with a short nod as you turn and listen. Footsteps to your far left and shifting in the booth to your right. The walk to the kitchen was clear. Passing the counter where Grillby placed a dish in front of a panting white dog dressed in silver armor, he glances at you.

 

       You were doing well these past few days, but he could tell something was bothering you. On the third day you had come in with raw, red eyes and rosy cheeks. When the owner had asked if you were alright, you had simply shrugged his worry off and excused your current state, saying it was allergies. It wasn't just you, even Gyro seemed upset, always keeping his keen eyes on your form as if you'd breakdown at any moment. The boss of yours simply decided to not push you on the subject.

 

       As you laid the basket of freshly cut potatoes in the pot of boiling oil you waited listening to the sounds around you. When the fries were done you dumped them onto a plate and sighed turning and stepping up to the fridge. As you ran your fingers over the various drinks and holders you relaxed as you found the beers and pulled them from their spot. Managing to keep both cool cans in one hand you head towards the door and use your back to push it open. It swings out swiftly as you turn and start towards the table. It would be the second on your left, you reminded yourself, as a few pairs of footsteps walked around you. The place sure was busy today. Coming to the table you put on a smile once again and lay the drinks and food down.

 

"Here you are, please enjoy" you nod as they thank you. Turning you hear the previous footsteps a little to your right. They're sitting in the last booth on the left side of the diner. Hurrying to take their order you're surprised how soft spoken one of the monsters are as they order three beers all to themselves, while the other just orders a glass of water. Making your way back to the kitchen you feel your phone vibrate in the back pocket of your jeans. You shut your eyes and tense before taking a breathe and blinking away tears. You had been doing your best to forget the night ( or morning really) of your second day at Grillby's. 

 

       You're mother had called asking you how the job hunting was going. You'd been ecstatic and had told her everything about the restaurant from the looks to the kindhearted boss of yours. But then you'd told her it was a local monster joint...

 

_-Flashback-_

 

_"What did you just say?" The horror-stricken voice of your mother made you freeze in mid-sentence._

 

_"What? About Grillby?" You mutter feeling shy all of a sudden. Was she scared that you were working with just one man?_

 

_"No, you said...did i hear you say 'monster joint'?" She gasped as you felt your stomach drop. You'd moved from a small town where no monsters had come to live as of yet. When you'd left you'd heard about some of them going down there, but..._

 

_"Yeah...whats wrong with that?" You ask biting your lip._

 

_"(Y/n)!" Your mother all but screams making you pull the phone away from your ear as you flinch. Gyro raises his head from eating as he stares at you, worry starting to overtake his canine mind. "Monsters?! Are you kidding me?! Those things are dangerous! Have you not been watching the news like i told you-"_

 

_"Mom!" You snap angrily. "They're not things, they're people! How could you say that?" You shake your head as you place your free hand against the cool counter of your kitchen._

 

_"They've been killing people, (y/n)! How could you feel safe around so many of them? They're terrifying and some of them can curse you, and-"_

 

_"You're wrong" you state your voice low and serious. "Grillby and a few other monsters have been some of the nicest people I've met since i moved here. For God's sake he was the only one who would hire me because I'm blind!" You hiss your eyes starting to burn with tears._

 

_"You need to quit and find another job this instant. It's too dangerous for you-"_

 

_"Mom! You can't just tell me what to do!" You sputter out._

 

_"Yes i can. They'll take advantage of you, i bet they aren't even paying you enough-"_

 

_"Oh my God" you breathe rubbing your face. "I can't believe your being like this. It's my life, not yours."_

 

_"Honey, please just listen-"_

 

_"No, you cant control my life anymore. I'm an adult and i can take care of myself" you state strongly._

 

_"I'm just trying to protect you-"_

 

_"I don't need protecting! I'm not helpless!"_

 

_"You're blind! You're not going to be able to see any of what they might do to you! They could be stealing your money, planning to hurt you..." she went on and on. You start to choke up. You hated when she used your disability against you. It was enough to be rejected by it, but being reminded time after time by your mother... All those memories came flooding back._

 

**_"Mom can i try out for soccer?"_ **

 

**_"No honey, you won't be able to do something like that."_ **

 

**_"Mom can i go ride my bike?"_ **

 

**_"No, Gyro can't lead you on a bike."_ **

 

**_"Mom-"_ **

 

**_"No."_ **

 

**_"No..."_ **

 

_"No!" You yell heatedly finally snapping as your mother's voice halts on the other end of the line. "I'm not like dad! I'm not just going to give up and walk away because i can't fucking see! You should be encouraging me to face the world and all you've ever done is hide me from it! I'm done staying shut up in the house, I'm done being an outcast! You're not taking care of me anymore!" With that you end the call and place it on the counter as your chest heaves. You collapse to the floor choking on dry sobs as you curl in on yourself. Gyro's there in an instant to lay down beside you and rub his furry head against your thigh._

_-Flashback end-_

 

       You stared at the fridge, even though you couldn't see it. It'd only been one year of being completely blind. Only one. And he left you. Your father yelled and screamed at your mother that night telling her he was fed up with all extra baggage of your disability. With that he'd packed up and left, never to be seen or heard from again. Your mother had gone into a deep depression shutting herself out from everything, and worst of all she made you do it as well. She kept you from going out with your few friends, doing anything you'd wanted to try. At first you'd just thought she wanted you around for comfort, that she just missed your dad and needed emotional support. But then she'd started going overboard. She'd pick you up straight after school, get you anything you wanted, and even gotten Gyro for you when you'd already been satisfied with a guiding cane. She gave you everything, except her support. No sports, no hanging out with friends, no going on walks alone, no anything...

 

 _No more_ , you thought as you took a deep breath and grabbed the beers and water for the customers. _I can take care of myself now. She can't control me anymore._

      You loved your mother, so much. But you couldn't accept her overbearing, protective personality. She'd guarded herself because of your father and forced it upon you, but you were so far ahead now. You were completely free of the past. It was time for a new start, a new beginning. 

 

 _No more hiding_ , you nod as you step out of the kitchen and smile setting the drinks on the booth's table to your right. _It's time to fit in and enjoy life to the fullest._ You hear a doorbell ring in the background, but pay it no mind as the monsters at the table thank you. You turn and run into warm, sturdy body. You gasp slipping slightly on the wooden floor, but hands on your waist halt you as thin, bony fingers it felt like, dig into your skin.

 

"forget sweeping me off my feet, kid. I think you're the one that's _falling_  for me." You blink and burst into a fit of giggles as you right yourself stepping back as you smile down at Sans. He was shorter than you, you realized, since you just nearly crushed him. 

 

_It's time to make new friends._

 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fanficworms! Hope you're enjoying my first fanfic on Sans! Please tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like the story, it will help me get chapters out! Make sure to go and check out my other stories on Quotev and Wattpad, and also check out my Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


	5. Chapter Five

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"nothing?" Sans questioned as you shook your head drying the newly washed glasses set in front of you by Grillby.

 

"Nope."

 

"not even a sliver of light?"

 

"Zilch."

 

"damn... i thought you were at least legally blind" the skeleton stated leaning back in his chair as you glance up with a small smile. "Like right now, you're staring straight at me." You feel a small breeze flutter over your face as you laugh.

 

"Are you waving your hand in front of my face?" You question tilting your head to the side.

 

"do you got a sixth sense or something, kid?" His deep voice rumbles in your ears as you giggle and once again shaking your head.

 

"No, i just have good sense of hearing and touch" you shrug setting a dry glass to your left.

 

"that's amazing, really something kiddo" you blush and disagree. "i've yet to see a human like you."

 

"Blind people aren't that rare" you hum, "but Grillby said the same thing."

 

"so the dog-"

 

"Gyro" you correct him.

 

"he's your guide?" The skeleton hums staring at your canine with curious eyes.

 

"Yep, gets me where i need to go" you nod. "Unless i have to go longways, then its the subway station or taxi." Luckily you hadn't had to make a large trip like that yet. There was a sweet little grocery store around the block of your apartment building that sold everything you needed. When you were too lazy take out was only a phone call away.

 

"hmm" the laid back hum causes you to glance up into the darkness as you blinked and listened. "it's too bad you can't see, you're really missin' out on this _hand_ some face." You crack a smile and snort shaking your head.

 

"Puns on yourself? Alright, i can work with it" you agree, nodding. "Even though i can't see you," you start, "I'm sure your the _man_ dible." Sans lets out a deep chuckle.

 

"i don't know, you seem pretty _bone_ -a fide." You huff leaning your head back at the puny compliment.

 

"You're very _humerus_." you wink not realizing the action cause blue to rise up the skeleton's face.

 

"what can i say? i'm a _hip_ guy" Sans sighs laying his head back on his hands as he leans back in the seat.

 

"Stop corrupting my worker's thoughts with your infernal jokes!" Grillby sighs shaking his head tiredly. Both you and Sans turn your head at the new arrival as you smile.

 

" _Infernal_?" You both grin as the owner groans just realizing he made an accidental pun. Both human and monster explode into a fit of laughter.

 

000

 

"s'nice meeting ya, kid" Sans states as you walk out of Grillby's. Gyro is all but dragging you towards your apartment in a hurry for food and sleep. 

 

"You too, Sans" you smile trying to slow your canine up.

 

"y'know...Grillby mentioned something about you just moving here" the skeleton starts rubbing the back of his skull.

 

"Yeah, just moved here about a week ago" you nod.

 

"well, i got a few jobs 'round the city, so if you ever want a tour or something..." your eyes widen as you beam.

 

"That would be great! I've been wanting to map out some new restaurants to eat at, 'cause i'm kind of a food addict" you joke leaning side to side, which causes the monster in front of you to grin at your energetic movements. He'd never seen a human quite like you, at the moment you were reminding him of the day Frisk moved into the new house with Toriel.

 

 _heh_ , he thought, _that had been a good day._

 

"sounds good to me. i know of some good spots" Sans shrugs placing his bony hands into his hoodie's pulling out his phone. "i could send you the directions if you want, or, you know, we could plan a day..." Ugh, why was he sweating so much? He normally never got this nervous...

 

"Yeah. i'll give you my number" you agree and dig around in your purse for your cellular device. After finding it you both exchange numbers and part ways with friendly waves. You were sure he had waved. You'd heard the rattling of bones.

 

000

 

       The week had been good, even with the stressing phone call from your mom, it still had been the best week of your entire life. You had a few people close enough to call friends and you were finally able to have a good job. Everything was going great. It was your first weekend off from Grillby's and you intended to get to know the city a bit more. With the help of Sans, one of your newest monster buddies, you would be able to have a guide. Gyro would learn more routes in the city and soon enough get used to the monsters around you. The German Shepard still seemed a bit iffy about them though. 

 

       Getting up around twelve in the morning you relaxed listening to the news and drinking a cup of coffee. Your work schedule was hectic with staying up so late, or rather, early in the morning. You enjoyed the late shifts though. More monsters came around when the sun went down and that's when Grillby's became lively. Blinking as the news reported something about vandalism at a local bakery you frowned and felt your phone vibrate. Letting the phone voice the text you smiled as you saw it was from Sans.

 

_-sorry to drop this on you all of a sudden but my brother Papyrus is tagging along on the tour._

 

You quickly reply.

 

- _No, that's fine! I'm excited to meet him! Is he a lot like you?_

 

Right after you send it your phone buzzes.

 

- _we're going to be walking around a lot, will that be okay?_

_-and no not at all. i guess you could say we're oppo **sites**._

 

You laugh at his trip pun.

 

- _Yeah that's fine. I'm used to walking after all..._

 

_-oh._

_-right._

_-yeah, sorry. kinda forgot..._

 

 _-XD It's fine! See you around 2:30 then?_ (That's a laughing face of you can't tell)

 

_-sounds like a plan. see you then._

 

Smiling at your screen you stretched dropping it onto the partnering cushion of the couch and head for the bathroom. Gyro whines making you backtrack and feed him giving his fluffy head a pat, while you apologize. Then its off to the bathroom once more. After taking a shower and brushing your teeth you wonder if you should style your hair or not. Shrugging you decide to just leave it as you blow dry it and head to your room to pick out an outfit. Deciding on your black tank with your comfy blue button up cardigan over it you slide into a pair jeans. Stumbling into the living room you check the time on your phone as your fighting to slide one foot into a worn out black converse shoe. When 2:25 is voiced you nearly scream running around with one shoe on as you search for your sunglasses and Gyro's leash. Just as you scramble everything together your phone buzzes.

 

- _here_.

 

Patting yourself down and making a mental checklist you sigh and open the door letting Gyro lead you out. Waiting in the elevator you sigh and start to wonder what Papyrus would be like. Sans said opposites (more or less) so did that mean energetic and not a pun-speaker? The elevator dinged signalling you had arrived at the lobby. Walking out with Gyro you hear footsteps and turn.

 

"Heya miss, it seems, uh, two monsters are waitin' outside for ya" the doorman speaks nervously.

 

"Don't worry, Garry. I was expecting them" you smile relaxing the old man's worried posture. The doorman was a kind soul who looked out for you. He'd helped you move in and even waved off the no dog rule for your sake. He was kind of like the father you always wanted.

 

"Good, just checkin'" he nods his pepper colored mustache curling with his lips as he smiles.

 

"See ya later, Garry" you laugh shaking your head as Gyro pulls you towards the door. Getting out into the warm air you hear a gasp.

 

"IS _THAT_   THE HUMAN, SANS?" A loud male asks, their voice vibrating your bones from the sheer volume of it. 

 

"no, Pap. That's a dog."

 

"OH..." Papyrus's, you guess, voice softens a bit in disappointment.

 

"but, hey, what's that behind the dog?" Sans questions as you stifle a smile and turn looking dead straight at the skeleton brothers. Another gasp echos causing a few bystanders to pause and stare at the monsters, all mostly out of curiosity or disgust.

 

"IS THAT THE HUMAN, SANS?" Papyrus asks once more. You answer him with a cheerful smile and a wave. "OH MY GOD, IT IS. GOOD DAY HUMAN!" The skeleton greets you running up to you so fast you feel the air shift around you. You jump as a bony hand grabs yours shaking it, quite roughly, but in a friendly manor. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" You let out a joyous laugh holding the hand that held Gyro's leash up to your slipping sunglasses as you nod.

 

"It's great to meet you too, Papyrus" you confessed as he let go of your hand. You took a moment to remember his grip and how he'd held your palm. His hand had been what you would have guessed, bony. Strangely it had been quite cool despite the warm weather and his phalanges had been quite long, at least a good few centimeters more than your own. From where his voice had come from you would guess he was taller than you and much more than Sans, since you had nearly ran over the short skeleton just a few days ago.

 

"SANS, YOU DID NOT INFORM ME THE HUMAN HAD A CANINE FRIEND" Papyrus stated as you started to grow accustomed to the booming voice of the kindhearted monster. 

 

"my bad" Sans replies lazily as you huff, unable to keep the smile off your face.

 

"This is Gyro" you introduce your German Shepard, who was currently hiding behind you. You'd think after living in the city for around two weeks he would have gotten used to loud noises.

 

 _Well_ , you thought,  _Papyrus is a bit on the louder side i guess..._

 

"GYRO, YOU SAY? WHAT A STRANGE NAME... I LIKE IT!" You beam and look a little back and forth not completely sure where Sans was standing.

 

"So where are we heading first, Sans?" You ask politely as the skeleton's white pin prick eyes snap to you from focusing on a glaring human not too far off.

 

"there's a music store a few blocks from here, got a friends that works there. sound okay?" He questions looking up at your bright form as your smile widens and your eyes find him behind your shaded sunglasses.

 

"Sounds fun!" You agree and stumble as the hand of Papyrus grabs yours launching you both (as well as Gyro) forward. 

 

"ONWARD TO THE ACCUMULATION OF HARMONIZED MELODIES!" 

 

You laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Papyrus is here! Thank you all SO much for your positive feedback! I would love to hear more from you! You guys are welcome to message me on Tumblr or wherever you feel like if you dont have an account on here! Links are below!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


	6. Chapter Six

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"SO IT IS TRUE YOU CANNOT SEE, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as you wait to walk across the road. You could hear the busy streets and honking cars scattered around as Gyro watches the small mayhem, trained to be used to such things. 

 

"yo, Pap, dont bring up such a heavy subject" Sans mutters to his brother as you smile and wave you hand back and forth easily.

 

"Oh no, it's fine!" You wave off. "Yes, I'm blind, Papyrus."

 

"AND THE WORD 'BLIND' MEANS 'TO NOT SEE', YES?" He tries to clear up, one skeletal finger tapping his pearly white chin as the car ceases to move next your group of four. Gyro pulls you forward as you stumble to follow across the road.

 

"That's right" you nod as Papyrus beams from being correct.

 

"THAT IS QUITE TRAGIC, HUMAN. BUT WORRY NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO ESCORT YOU!" A bark from Gyro makes you smile.

 

"I think I'm already covered, but thanks, Papyrus" you say as your German Shepard eyes a man passing him. He's well out of your way, but the canine notices the sudden sidestep and warns you a second too late as the male slams into your side. Not expecting the sudden jolt your hand flies forward to try and right yourself as your sunglasses slip from your face. Your heart skips a beat as you stumble through air, but luckily two arms catch you in mid-fall. Unfortunately your sunglasses are not saved and the crunch of plastic under someone's foot causes you to frown.

 

"you ok?" A deep voice rumbles in your ear as you nod and shift in Sans's embrace flushed slightly from the sudden scare.

 

"Thanks for catching me" you mumble as he sets you back on your feet. For being shorter than you the skeleton sure was strong.

 

"HOW RUDE! THAT HUMAN SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING FOR THE SUDDEN IMPACT" Papyrus fumes and spots your broken shades. "AND THEY HAVE CRUSHED YOUR ACCESSORY!!"

 

"It's fine" you laugh, but your eyes say otherwise as you look at the ground. You weren't upset because of the rude shove, you were used to things like that by now. It was the fact that your sunglasses were gone. You didn't like people to see your eyes, you couldn't avoid it at work, but monster's just seemed curious about your disability. Humans on the other hand, well they just looked down on you because of it. "So are we close to the shop?" You ask trying to lighten the mood. Papyrus makes a sound of surprise having forgotten the destination in the first place as he glances around.

 

"OH, YES, I SEE IT" the tall skeleton nods starting towards it. With a cautious nudge from Gyro he follows the monster to the store. Sans walks next you, his eyes wandering left and right. He'd seen the man approach you four, the glare was kind of hard to miss. He'd deliberately ran into you, what an asshole. 

 

Leaping into the store Papyrus makes his way to the front desk, while his brother holds the door open for you. You smile at Sans before Gyro leads you deeper into the music shop. Taking a deep breath your pale (e/c) eyes flicker around randomly. The place smelled old, but in a vintage kind of way, you liked it. Speakers played an unknown song overhead as you walked feeling the familiar sensation of carpet under your shoes. The place was quite warm, making you assume the shop was probably small, and with no other sounds besides Papyrus's large footsteps, the door closing behind Sans, Gyro's soft ones, and your own heartbeat and breath you predicted you four were the only ones there.

 

"What's your friends name?" You ask either skeleton brother. Sans is the one to answer.

 

"We call him Blook for short."

 

"What's his full name?" You hum.

 

"Nabstablook. He's a pretty _buoyant_ guy" the way he stressed the word makes you contemplate what the guy actually is, monster wise, or at least you assumed he was a monster.

 

"I'm guessing you don't mean cheerful?" You question with a small grin.

 

"No, but on good days he can be pretty high _spirited_ " you snort. Nabstablook was a ghost then.

 

"I see what your _ghost_ ing at there" you play as you hold back a laugh. "Ugh, what have you done to me?" You groan putting your face in your hands.

 

"SANS! HAVE YOU ALREADY CORRUPTED OUR HUMAN FRIEND?!" Papyrus yells from the back of the store. You laugh and manage to find a table next you. Running your hand over crates filled with thin packages you realize they're records.

 

"Ooh~" You hum your eyes widening in happiness and curiosity. "I've always wanted to hear a record" you admit. Sans is about to speak when a white figure slowly fades in on the opposite side of the table you stand by.

 

"We...have a record player" a hesitant voice sounds in front of you as you look up "...if you want to listen...to one that is." You beam.

 

"I would love to. You must be Nabstablook" you state as black eyes blink at you.

 

"Yes..."

 

"Do you have any preferences?" You ask motioning to the box of records.

 

"Well...these are some pretty old songs...do you like old songs?" The ghost drones curiously.

 

"Oh yeah, i love them. I actually have a favorite, but i don't know if you would have it" you pipe up shrugging.

 

"What's the name...?"

 

"By...the Light of the Silvery Moon" you say wistfully as the ghost hums and flips through the records with invisible fingers. The soft clap of soft cases against one another reaches your ears.

 

"Here it is...only one copy left" Blook states sliding the ebony record from it's cover as he glides over to the player. Setting the massive disk down he starts the machine up and places the needle on the surface of the record gently. The music starts immediately as nostalgia hits you, causing your heart to skip a beat as you close your eyes and smile. The lyrics wash over you, filling the quiet shop with an old tune and even older voices.

 

"Just how i remember it" you say above the music. 

 

"So what brings you here...?"

 

"kid wanted a tour of the city" Sans answered the spirit.

 

"I...see" Nabstablook nodded glancing at you as you stared around the empty space. It was clear the ghost was trying to figure out if you could see or not. Sans waved getting the ghost's attention quietly as he pointed at his eye sockets and shook his head slowly. Blook glanced back at you and nodded to the skeleton understanding. Looking down the spirit paled (if that were even possible) as a dog glared at him, admitting a growl as the ghost moaned afraid, floating up slightly.

 

"Gyro!" You snap seating down next to your dog. "I'm sorry i don't know what's got him so riled up" you apologize not realizing it's Blook the canine doesn't like.

 

"Dogs usually don't tend to like me..." the ghost admitted sadly as pale tears started to fall from his black eyes. He was upset easily. 

 

"I'm so sorry!" You choke out, hearing how upset Nabstablook was. "He just has to get used to you is all!" You informed standing up as the canine goes quiet.

 

"Oh..."

 

"BLOOKY! WHERE ARE METTATON'S LATEST HITS?" Papyrus called from deep within the store. 

 

"Oh...they're upstairs..." the ghost mumbles floating up lazily as he disappears into the ceiling. The store was bigger than you thought.

 

"Did he...leave?" You muttered looking around trying to hear any sounds from the new acquaintance.

 

"yeah, Pap needed him" Sans answers.

 

"Oh. I thought it was Blook?" You frowned confused remembering the name the taller skeleton had called the ghost.

 

"It is...for the rest of us at least."

 

"Who else calls him Blooky?" You smile hearing a slight annoyed tone in the monster's voice as you turn to face him.

 

"Mettaton." The skeleton glares at a poster to his right that held the star robot as you hear the anger straining his voice.

 

"Not a fan?" You laugh surprised. "I thought everyone liked him!" You'd heard of him on the news and a few movies. The robot apparently had a lot of fans both of the human and monster variety.

 

"Not this bag of bones" Sans frowned, his straight teeth gritted (even though they're always kind of that way). You hum and stare at Sans wondering what he exactly looked like when he was annoyed. Would his skeleton face shift? That kind of seemed impossible in your head, but you could imagine it if you really tried. "what?" Said monster hums with a raised eyebrow that doesn't exist as you blink.

 

"Trying to imagine you" you grin, being honest, and for some reason it causes a cobalt blush to overtake Sans's features.

 

"Want me to paint you a picture?" He shrugs and tenses at the question. "That was a figure of speech" he adds as you laugh and nod.

 

"I know. But it would just be easier of i could touch you" you shrugged not seeing the flustered skeleton in front of you as he stares at you wide socket eyed. He...hadn't been expecting something like this. "But i'm not gonna step over any boundaries so I'll just leave it up to my imagination" you wave off.

 

"n-no, it's, uh, fine with me" Sans stutters out clearing his throat as you tilt your head.

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to make things awkward" you frown.

 

"nah, better to disappoint you now that later" he teases.

 

"What happened to being a  _hand_ some guy?" You joke holding a hand out for him to take as you flex it on your stressed word.

 

"i realized i didn't have a _leg_ to stand on." A smooth, bony hand is placed in yours as you giggle and place your other hand atop of his. The pun didn't make a lot of sense, but you didn't care. Stepping closer you observe his hands first, taking in every bend and dent of his phalanges your face relaxes as you focus on the feeling. Sans stares at you, completely entranced by your focused features as you hand travels up his jacket's sleeve.

 

"Hmm, let me guess. Blue or green?" You ask tugging at the collar. It was a hoodie to be exact.

 

"blue" Sans gawked, "how'd you-"

 

"I don't know" you admit, "you just seem like a blue?" You purse your lips in thought for a moment and nod smiling. "Now for the weird part" you sigh. "I'm going to touch your face, but you can stop me" you remind him lifting your hand from his shoulder.

 

"it's fine" Sans mutters still staring at your pale (e/c) eyes as they focus on him. Your warm palm cups his jaw first making the skeleton tense ever so slightly. Bringing your other hand to his face you grin softly at the smoothness of his chin and jaw. His face was easy to imagine now that you could map him out. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about" you hum as the monster in front of you grows confused. "You look pretty handsome to me."

 

"jeez, kid, you flirting with me now?" The skeleton chuckles as you laugh feeling his bony smile.

 

"ARE YOU TWO PLAYING A GAME THAT INVOLVES FACE-TOUCHING?" You jump along with Sans as you pull away blushing awkwardly.

 

"Uh, no. I just wanted to know what Sans looked like" you inform Papyrus as his eye sockets grow big. 

 

"YOU CAN SEE WITH YOUR HANDS, HUMAN?"

 

"In a way" you nod.

 

"THEN YOU MAKE SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE AS WELL!" The skeleton nods setting his merchandise down on the counter as he rushes over to you grabbing your hands in his.

 

"Oh, okay" you laugh surprised as you reach up. Papyrus leans over slightly as you touch his face taking in the long, square jaw and great smile. "You really do look like a 'Great' to me" you nod.

 

"REALLY?! WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT, SANS?" Papyrus gleams as his brother.

 

"s'great, bro" he gives a thumbs up, his eye sockets half closed with a relaxed grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the trailer i made for the story! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEGiWNbqjqg
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the trailer! Link in the last chapter's notes! AND OH MY GOD! Thank you so much for 200+ kudos and 1887 hits! Thats...SO MIND-BLOWING! WOWIE!

Hope ya like it!

 

 

"You must really like Mettaton" you state hearing the rustle of the paper bag as Nabstablook loads it with a few dozen CD's as well as a poster or two.

 

Looking up with a blank expression the ghost eyes the dollar bill in front of him that San's offers, but the monster only shakes his head pushing the merchandise over the counter towards the excited skeleton brother. The spirit knew it was a rough time for the two friends of his, the least he could do was give Papyrus something to keep him busy. The headphone wearing monster could only take so many phone calls from the tall skeleton when he was bored and Sans was too busy working. 

 

"WHY, OF COURSE HUMAN! METTATON IS A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE. I MUST, AS THEY SAY, 'KEEP UP TO DATE' WITH HIS NEWEST ACTIVITIES!" Papyrus announces as Sans leans over to mutter in your ear.

 

"does 'keep up to date' mean 'buy everything that bucket of bolts is on'? because if so, he's keeping up to date alright." You laugh quietly into your hand and clear your throat as you push away from the front desk. "guess we should be heading to our next stop, see ya, Blook" Sans waves lazily heading towards the door.

 

"HAVE A GOOD DAY, BLOOKY!" Said ghost watches the skeletons make their way out of the store and turns to you when you speak up.

 

"It was really nice meeting you" you smile kindly as the monster look downs, a bit embarrassed.

 

"Sans mentioned...you worked at Grillby's" Nabstablook hums.

 

"Yes, i do" you nod.

 

"Well...that's good" the spirit nods once. He didn't visit the diner a lot, maybe every once in awhile (since he never really ate or drank that kind of food).

 

"Yeah, it is" you agree absorbing the awkward pause. When the ghost says nothing else you deem that as the end of the short conversation. "Well, see you around, Nabstablook." Gyro perks up at the goodbye and leads you to the door as you follow waving towards the monster. 

 

Stepping out into the cool day you hear Papyrus's excited chatter and the sound of crinkling paper, most likely him digging around in his bag full of goods. Making your way over to them you beam.

 

"So what's the next stop?" You hum curiously.

 

"you like sweets, kid?" Sans questions.

 

"Like candy? Or desserts?" You ask and grin with a few nods, "yeah i like them."

 

"a friend of ours runs a small bakery a few streets down, actually works with Grillby a little bit."

 

"Oh, how so?"

 

"she gives him her sweets to sell and she gives compliments out about the old diner."

 

"Wow, sounds like a pretty lenient offer both ways" you pucker your lips at the statement.

 

"Grillby's a pretty lenient guy" Sans shrugs as you four start your walk down to the bakery. 

 

"So what's her name?" You hearing a high pitched "OOH~" from Papyrus next to you making you turn your head his way ever so slightly.

 

"Muffet" Sans replies giving a content smile towards his younger brother with a regretful sigh. He would have to suffer hours of listening to the trash Mettaton called music, but it was a small price to pay if Papyrus was happy.

 

"Aw" you grin, your nose scrunching up cutely at the name. "That's such an adorable name."

 

"I BELIEVE SHE WOULD LIKE YOU, (Y/N)" Pap says seriously as he looks away from his bag to stare at you. 

 

"How do you know?" You hum, frowning slightly in confusion.

 

"BECAUSE MUFFET ADORES CUTE THINGS."

 

"You mean she would like Gyro, then" you try to correct him as your dog blinks at his name.

 

"ALTHOUGH YOUR CANINE FRIEND IS ALSO CUTE, I WAS SPEAKING OF YOU, HUMAN" the tall skeleton states as you flush a beautiful shade of red and shake your head in disagreement. "YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ME? THEN, SANS WILL CONVINCE YOU!" The naive monster does not see his older sibling shaking his head furiously telling him silently to keep him out of the conversation. "SANS DO YOU NOT THINK OUR HUMAN FRIEND IS AS THEY SAY 'CUTE'?" The grinning Papyrus blinks at his brother as if urging him to agree with him on the subject, while Sans sinks into his blue hoodie, his face being the exact same shade.

 

"...sure...she is" Sans forces out against his will when his brother waves at him to answer.

 

"SEE, HUMAN? WE BOTH AGREE, SO YOU ARE, IN FACT, CUTE." Sans isn't the only one trying to hide his face at the moment. You don't have a hoodie so you result to using your hands instead.

 

"T-Thanks, Papyrus" you mumble thoroughly flustered as you arrive at the bakery. You stop when you feel a shift in the sudden mood and feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Growing tense you listen to your surroundings and hear camera's clicking pictures as well as people mumbling low out of curiosity. "Everything okay?" You ask, afraid of the answer.

 

"come on, keep close" Sans ordered as you felt Gyro tug on the leash and hurried to catch up with the sound of heavy footsteps in front of you.

 

"What's the matter, Papyrus?" You ask worried and feel a bony hand on your shoulder.

 

"There has been an accident so it seems" you're shocked at how soft his voice is as you feel the floor morph into a different texture. Marble maybe? 

 

"Oh my God, what happened?" You gasp.

 

"windows are destroyed, red paint everywhere" Sans voices somewhere to your right as you take a step. You wince as something cracks underneath your foot and look down unconsciously. If you could see you would have frowned at the picture frame you'd just stepped on. It was already damaged thoroughly, you'd just cracked the last bit of remaining frame there was, the rest of it being burned to ashes. Only a piece of the picture remained holding half of what looked like a purple skinned monster with black hair.

 

"We'd taken that the opening day" you hear a new voice and grow confused. "The picture you just stepped on" she tells you as your eyes grow wide as you shuffle back running into Papyrus as you stutter out an apology. "It's fine. It was already ruined anyway" the stranger waves off.

 

"how you doing, Muffet?" Sans questions.

 

"Could be better. Store's going to be closed down a few weeks for repairs."

 

 _The bakery on the news,_ you thought suddenly recalling this morning. _This was the place?_ You imagined the poor state of the small building you stood in and felt your heart break at the image.

 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP WITH RESTORING THE STORE TO IT'S RIGHTFUL STATE!" The skeleton eagerly offered as the spider smiled, though it did not quite reach her five, puffy eyes. It was easy to see she was devastated over her small bakery.

 

"Thanks, Pap. Who's this?" Muffet hummed glancing at you as you waved shyly too far to the left. Papyrus directed you towards the monster as you blushed.

 

"THIS IS (Y/N) OUR NEWEST HUMAN FRIEND!"

 

"It's nice to meet you" you offered a hand and felt three dainty ones grab it in a soft shake.

 

"And you as well. I can't say i wasn't worried when you came through the door, if you can call it that anymore."

 

"I'm so sorry, I would've been worried too" you agree with a solemn nod. You wished once more humans weren't so reckless and careless towards monsters. Couldn't they see this ruined so many lives? This bakery had fed families, created smiles most likely. How could someone destroy such a happy, pure thing such as that? "But I can promise you" you stated confidently as you stared Muffet in the eye without knowing. "I'm not like that." Five eyes widened before squinting as a sly smile slipped onto the spider's face.

 

"You're a good one. I can see that now" Muffet states glancing at your chest and then smiling at the two skeletons that accompanied you. "I hope these boys haven't been giving you any trouble?" She hums as Papyrus gasps shocked and Sans smiles to himself lazily as he looks away. You shake your head and laugh.

 

"No, they've been very kind, Grillby as well" you murmur as Gyro leans against your leg.

 

"Grillby, huh?" Muffet blinks.

 

"kid works for him" Sans states as the spider gasps.

 

"Really? That old workaholic actually hired someone?!" She huffs amazed putting two hands on her slim hips as the other four crossed under her chest. "That's a miracle" she nods as you beam. You liked her already.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hope ya like it!

 

 

After a short conversation with Muffet over your new job at Grillby's you five decided to grab a bite to eat at the diner itself (since there were not many monster restaurants around). When Muffet had been told that you all had been walking most of the morning she practically shoved you into her car. Sans was the one to point out it was a purple Volkswagen after an awful bug pun. Gyro wasn't too fond of being squished into the vehicle, but since you were the one in the middle he got to enjoy the view of the car ride. The feeling of moving without actually doing the action was nostalgic, considering the last time you'd been in a car had been around half a month ago. You rarely enjoyed being transported in such a manor since your mother had took to imprisoning you at home. Getting to the city had been thrilling, because not only had you experienced riding a plane, but had received two car rides the entire trip (to and from the airport).

 

The few minutes of traffic were filled with small news between the three monsters as you listened intently and commented on a few subjects. When the small Beetle came to a tight parking spot you all loaded out and into the local hang out for your friends and now, well, you. You assumed working here meant the place would eventually grow on you, hell, it already did. Soon enough the diner would become your second home, a place to relax and share those laughs you longed to have and finally live for once. Getting seated at a booth (the first one to your right to be exact) you were happy to have Grillby serve you.

 

"It's been quite a while, Muffet" he greeted after taking your orders. You'd ordered a burger once more as well as some water for Gyro.

 

"How you doing, deary?" She hummed batting her eyelashes, all five of them.

 

"Better now that I've got help, isn't that right, (y/n)?" Grillby hummed turning to you. You grinned.

 

"Yep" you agreed with a small nod. Promising to bring you all your drinks the flame elemental drifted away as you sat back. 

 

"So you live pretty close, then, hun?" Muffet asked you as you turned to blink at her.

 

"Yeah, i walk here on my work days" you tell her.

 

"How come you haven't dropped by the bakery, then?"

 

"kid didn't know about your sweets shop. if she had she'd probably would've fallen victim to your sugar talk."

 

"At least someone sugarcoats stuff" you teased the short skeleton as you cast side glances along with grins.

 

"OH GOD, THE HORROR OF PUNS!" Papyrus groaned covering his face with his phalanges.

 

"eh, you're smiling" Sans shrugged.

 

"I AM AND I HATE IT LIKE ALWAYS!" You laugh softly and thank Grillby as he shows up with your drinks. Taking a sip of your (soda/water/other) you listen as Muffet explains that the human attack on her shop wasn't all that bad. Since they'd had done it late at night no one had been hurt thankfully and the damage gave way to new designs that the spider had been thinking up lately.

 

"I would have never expected something like this happening, though. Humans seemed delighted with my bakery, i even had a few regulars" the cute monster pouted, her pigtails lowering slightly.

 

"I'm so sorry, Muffet" you murmured guiltily. You wished you could do something for the new acquaintance of yours, but there was nothing you could do. Helping with construction was not the best for a blind person, and you were way too busy anyway with your new job and all. 

 

"It'll get better, I'm sure!" She perked up. "You'll have to promise me, though."

 

"Promise what?" You blinked confused.

 

"Promise that you'll stop by when the new shop is built, what else?" She teased.

 

"Oh, of course" you nodded and tensed as your phone vibrated in your pocket. Pulling it out you saw (well heard) it was a text from your mother. Ignoring it you pocket the cellular device and turn back to the current conversation, which includes someone named Frisk.

 

"yeah, kids doing good. they love their school, you know, since Toriel works there" Sans shrugs next to you.

 

"Who's Frisk?" You hum interested. 

 

"WHY, THEY ARE OUR VERY FIRST HUMAN FRIEND OF COURSE! YOU MAY BETTER KNOW THEM AS THE HUMAN AMBASSADOR." You sputter on your drink and cough.

 

"You know the ambassador?" You choke out shocked.

 

"know 'em? we're like family" Sans chuckles as you smile. His voice was warming to your ears, showing just how much the child meant to his family as well as himself. You wondered if your mother could have ever been like that, if she had just put a little more faith in you...

 

"That sounds nice." Your distant gaze doesn't go unnoticed by Sans as you blink and shake your head. You had to clear those dark thoughts away, you couldn't ruin the mood.

 

"AND WHERE IS YOUR FAMILY, HUMAN?" Papyrus asks as you give a sad grin. It looked like you wouldn't be able to get rid of them quite yet.

 

"uh, Paps..." Sans starts unsure.

 

"No, uh, it's fine" you turn to the taller skeleton. "My mother lives in (random state)."

 

"AND WHAT OF YOUR FATHER?" That question hits a sore spot as you frown your eyes turning empty as you look towards the wall you rest against..

 

"Don't know, don't care" you murmur. Muffet glances between the three of you, tapping on her glass nervously. Sans grows uncomfortable as well, wondering of Papyrus had stepped over the line. And Pap, well he goes quiet. "What about you guys? Your family close?" You ask trying to lighten the mood.

 

"heh, yeah. some friends of ours just got married and live near some fancy lab. Frisk and Tori just moved into a new apartment a few minutes away from here."

 

"That's nice" you smile. "You guys seem to keep in touch."

 

"OH YES" Papyrus nods. "I MAKE SURE TO CALL EVERYONE TWICE A DAY TO CHECK UP ON THEM."

 

"That's very kind of you" you smile.

 

"YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST KEEP IN TOUCH WITH HIS FRIENDS. WHICH REMINDS ME WHAT IS YOUR PHONE NUMBER, HUMAN?" You give him your number and laugh when your phone alerts you of a new text. "I WILL MAKE SURE TO CHECK UP ON YOU AS WELL."

 

"Thank you, Papyrus" you nod and the smell of food makes your stomach rumble as Grillby stops by to place it on the table. All of you start to dig in.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so late! Some stuff happened, but I'll do my best in updating when I can!

Hope ya like it!

 

 

Lunch was as delicious as you'd expected and Gyro had seemed contented with the few bites you'd sneaked him under the table. When the time came to pay Grillby asked to have a word with you in the kitchen, if you had the time.

 

"Sure, but is something wrong?" You asked worriedly. The flaming monster shook his head gently.

 

"Not at all, I just need your opinion on something" he shrugged off taking your empty plates to the back to clean. 

 

"You guys can go on ahead" you told your small group. 

 

"Yes, I'll have to get going, I'm afraid" Muffet spoke up, climbing out of the booth. "Plans to set in stone and all" she grinned fluttering her fingers in a cute wave. "See you again soon!" The boys said their goodbyes as Sans shifted out of the booth as well helping you out, by grabbing your hand softly.

 

"Thank you" you smiled as Gyro went to your side. "And thanks for showing me a few places, I really enjoyed it" you told the brothers.

 

"we had more, but it looks like we don't have enough time. Paps has to be somewhere at three."

 

"ONE MUST NOT SKIP A PLANNED PLAY DATE" the tall skeleton announced. "BESIDES, FRISK PROMISED ME THEY'D SHOW THEIR NEW ROOM DECORATIONS."

 

"got it, bro. we'll head out soon, but do you want us to wait up for ya, kid? we could walk you home." Sans turns to you as you blink and decline.

 

"No, no, it's fine. Go on ahead. I have to talk to Grillby anyway. See you guys later, then?" You all shared your goodbyes and parted in opposite directions.

 

Making your way to the kitchen with Gyro by your side you walked in to hear the sizzling of baking food. Something made you stop in your tracks as the hair on the back of your neck rose. The feeling wasn't bad, but strange, like a sudden summers day in the dead of winter.

 

"What's that feeling?" You asked Grillby as he turned, just noticing you.

 

"Pardon?" He hummed, not understanding fully.

 

"I...sense something, and it's weird" you mutter looking around as if you would suddenly spot light within your eternal darkness. 

 

"Oh, perhaps you feel the magic?" Grillby offered. "I'm using fire magic to cook, it's much faster then ovens and such in my standards."

 

"Maybe..." You mumbled taking in what you assumed was magic. "So what did you want to talk about?" You asked looking towards the fire elemental.

 

"Someone else had asked for a job" Grillby explained.

 

"Oh? Do you need more help?" You hummed.

 

"I wouldn't turn the extra hands away, but surprisingly it's another human." Your pale eyes widened as you inhale sharply.

 

"Really? What's their name?"

 

"James. He seems like a good young man, but I wanted your input on the subject."

 

"Did you schedule a meeting?"

 

"I told him I would think it over. He's coming back tomorrow for an answer. What do you think?" You crossed your arms in thought thinking the subject over slowly. If you had another coworker that meant you would have another person to talk to (but Grillby really was enough between orders), and maybe you would possibly have a new friend that were on the monster's side for once. You'd never had someone who accepted the once under-dwellers like yourself, it would be nice.

 

"I say go for it" you decided. "Ask him your questions. This could be a good opportunity. If something goes wrong I'll do my best to clean it up" you promised with a determined nod. 

 

"Thank you. Then I will give him a meeting. I'll be seeing you Monday, then?"

 

"Count on it" you winked giving a grand smile as you exited the kitchen and made your way back to your apparent with your canine. You would get to rest for the rest of the day, but tomorrow it was time to get off your ass and clean. Also you planned to go grocery shopping as well with the last of your savings. "Disney or horror?" You contemplated as Gyro barked twice. "Horror? Yeah, if we get scared then we can wash it off with a fairy tale" you agreed. Your dog sneezed. "What?" You played. He sneezed again. "Fine, not 'we', it's just me. Happy?" He barked. "Cocky canine. Watch one of your own be killed on the big screen!" You said in a low, deep voice, trying to pull off a horror movie narrator. Gyro huffed as you let out an evil laugh.

 

000

 

You'd definitely needed a Disney movie after the horror film you watched (well listened to). It had terrorized you, and at one point caused you to grow tangled in your many blankets (for comfort don't judge) and slip from the couch. Some people believed not seeing the scare was better, but when you only had a description your imagination took over and made it ten times more horrifying.

 

Sadly the children's movie after had been interrupted by your phone going off. It was another text from your mother. She was asking if you were alright, had you kept to eating healthy, and normal pestering mother stuff that drove you crazy. Texting back that you were fine in all capitals you heard nothing else from her. Finally getting over your fear of crazed murder's you took a shower and proceeded to making dinner. Feeding Gyro you saw he was nearly out of dog kibble and made sure to add it to your grocery list for tomorrow. Having a lovely bowl of (cereal/ramen/some kind of soup) you sat back down on your couch and turned on a random movie to listen to while you ate.

 

When alerted it was getting late you'd dragged yourself to bed, Gyro right behind you. Getting comfortable on your (squishy/firm) mattress you reached out patting Gyro's furry head.

 

"Night, Gyro. Sweet dreams" you whispered as he let out a small groan in reply. Shutting your eyes you saw no difference in your surroundings and slowly drifted off to old memories where you remembered the big silvery moon.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (f/n)-father name  
> (m/n)-mother name

Hope ya like it!

 

 

_You stared at the blindingly bright floors of the room. They seemed to shift under the bleaching light as you swung your dainty feet back and forth, somehow aware of the fact you were once again a child. The discomfort you felt was beginning to show as you looked back and forth, the edges of your sights slowly fading into darkness._

 

_"Mom...?" You call, unsure as you grip the edge of your seat nervously. "Dad...?"_

 

_You could hear voices, whispers of voices really. You gasped looking up as the walls closed in. No, it wasn't the walls...it was just your eyesight again, slowly drifting away like a scene painted in the sand. The ocean was the blackness as it swallowed your sense whole. It washed away, but the light was dimmer every time._

 

I...don't want to loose it _, you thought helplessly as your eyes started to water._

 

_There it was again. That fear. The fear of never being able to see the faces you loved so much, or the colors you used to paint with. No more stars, no more moon. No more anything._

 

_"You can't fix it?" Her voice seeped through the walls, high pitched and angered. Your mother was upset again. "You're doctors! You're suppose to help with these kinds of things! My baby is going blind and you're just going to sit here and tell me there's nothing you can do?!"_

 

_"Honey, calm down."_

 

_"No, (f/n)! This is our child we're talking about! I won't let her loose her sight if there's something I can do!"_

 

_"There's nothing you can do, (m/n)!" Dad yelled and silence echoed once again as you curled into a ball. The darkness was beginning to swallow everything up again._

 

Don't fight _, you whispered within your mind._ Don't get mad because of me... I'm sorry...

 

_It was your fault. He left her because of you. She was depressed because of you._

 

_"You can't do that, sweetie" your mother told you, cupping your face as you frowned biting back tears. "You're not like other kids, you can't do things like that."_

 

_"Why won't you let me try?" You choked out pulling away from her grasp. "Let me try!"_

 

_"No! You're blind and you have to accept you can't do the things you used to!"_

 

_"I can do them, mom!"_

 

_"NO YOU CAN'T!"_

 

000

 

You bolt upright in bed gasping for air as your heart thundered in your chest. Your body shook as Gyro raised his head suddenly alert. Nightmares were common and your canine was always there to comfort you. Calming yourself with long strokes of his fur and deep breaths you check the time.

 

It was nine in the morning.

 

 _I need to get up anyway_ , you thought stretching and grimacing at the feeling of sweat. First a shower and then it was time to clean and get your grocery list together. Sundays were only ever busy or lazy.

 

000

 

"Treats..." You murmur to yourself pushing a cart nearly full with food and necessities. Gyro directs you swiftly a jump in his step at the word 'treat'. "Of course you want those," you huff bending down to scratch the scruff of his furry neck, "fatty." The dog grumbles at your insult lowering his head slightly as you snicker to yourself. Listening to your phone go over your list once more you hum and grab the last few things on your list, luckily the workers are more than welcome to help you find what you need.

 

Proceeding to checkout you gasp as your foot catches something. One second everything's peaceful and then suddenly millions of what you assumed to be cans are toppling over creating a massive rumble of sound. The soft chatter of voices cease as people turn to see what happened. You immediately blush and bend down to start picking whatever it was you knocked over up. You nearly cry out when you realize it had been a pyramid of the canned food, which meant many containers surrounded your oblivious figure. "Oh God..." You whispered tensing up as you pat the floor for more cans to sit upright. You could hear a few still rolling away as the sound of voices started to pick up again. Hearing footsteps you apologize to the workers who brush your apology off with sweet words, but you could tell how big of an annoyance it was.

 

"you alright, kid?" A familiar voice greets you as you turn.

 

"Sans?" You breathe growing even more flustered. "Please tell me you didn't see that..."

 

"heh, i would be lying if i said i hadn't."

 

"Ugh." You groan covering your face with shaking hands. "I'm a walking catastrophe" you whisper.

 

"we all make mistakes, kid. yours just happened to be un _can_ ny."

 

"That's not funny!" You whine, pouting as the short skeleton grins as your cherry red face. "What are you doing here anyway?" You frown confused.

 

"Papyrus was busy with cleaning and put me on grocery duty." The monster eyes your cart. "I see your stuck with the paper or plastic situation as well."

 

"They don't do that here" you crack a smile. "Nice try though, really," you nod.

 

"Your foot okay?" You hum at the question and focus on the body part. Your ankle was the one to have hit the can that sent all it's partners tumbling.

 

"It's fine, just tapped it" you shrugged and feel Gyro tug on the leash wrapped around your wrist.

 

"wanna be check out buddies?" Sans teased in a monotone voice as you giggle and nod. The skeleton leads you to a check out isle as you both speak of the day's events as well as Papyrus's and Frisk's play date. "oh yeah, Paps was glad to see 'em. the kid always loves visiting us when they can."

 

"That's sweet" you grin as you both start towards the door.

 

"Uh, are you allowed to take the carts or...?" Sans motions to your cart unconsciously even though you don't see the gesture. 

 

"Oh, no. The cart's mine. Can't really carry everything back with these chicken arms." You say playfully.

 

"Chicken? You can't be clucking serious." You laugh at that pun.

 

"What did you get?" You ask hearing the shuffling of plastic as Sans readjusts his grip.

 

"eh, the usual. pasta, ketchup-"

 

"Ketchup?" You question. "Not tomatoes?" You hum thinking of tomato sauce for the pasta, you assumed spaghetti.

 

"nope. ketchup. that's what i eat."

 

"So is it just that, or other condiments too?" You tease casting a smile towards the skeleton as his gaze flickers to you.

 

"eh, depends on the mood. Sans shrugs. Felling Gyro stop and turn you suddenly realize you'd arrived at your hotel.

 

"Oh. Well, thank you for walking me home" you laugh. "Do you want to come in?" You tilt your head.

 

"Uh..." Oh. He seems hesitant. Was that a bad sign?

 

"I just cleaned, so..." you add awkwardly shifting on your feet slightly.

 

"sure. i got time." The skeleton agrees as you beam. Gyro leads you inside as you push your cart towards the elevator. The doorman calls a greeting as you wave, Sans glancing back and forth. Getting to the elevator you all load in quietly. "you working tonight?" He asks.

 

You shake your head, "no. But I am tomorrow."

 

"Grillby seems to like you" Sans comments as the elevator opens and you start down the hallway.

 

"He's sweet" you nod fishing for your keys in your purse as Gyro sits by your side patiently. "And one of the best bosses I've ever had." Opening the door you push your cart in and gesture to your apartment as Sans steps in looking around slowly. "Welcome to my humble abode."

 

"nice place."

 

"Thanks" you grin and starts to unpack the groceries. The skeleton takes a moment to take in your small home. It was cozy and when he breathed he could catch your scent with every breath. From your couch to your small kitchen everything seemed to fit you and your personality. "Make yourself at home, I'll be finished in a few." You promised digging through your plastic bags. 

 

"no rush. heh," Sans grin widened as he sat on your couch. "nice couch."

 

"Oh gosh, you already sound attached" you teased.

 

"it is comfy" he commented sinking into the large cushions.

 

"Don't go all couch potato on me now" you call opening your fridge. 

 

"i'll do my best, captain cushion." You snort and place a gallon of milk on the counter as you fish for your veggies. Where did they go? Huffing you get on your knees searching through the plastic bags with determination. When you don't feel them you frown and put your hands on your hips. Remembering you had set some bags on the counter behind you, you stand and turn feeling your elbow hit the jug of milk you'd just sat down. You gasp as it slides from the counter and a rush of air blows your hair back as the sense hits you like a wave. The strange sensation of sudden warmth and some hidden force that grazed your senses just barely. You blink your pale eyes and hear a thump as the milk is sat down to your left, back on the counter. "that could've been messy" Sans speaks up as you take a breath.

 

"W-What did you just...?" The skeleton blinks at you confused. "How did you...?"

 

"what is it?" 

 

"Did you just...use magic?" You asked feeling the chill bumps on your arms and legs.

 

"..."

 

"Grillby was using some sort of fire magic yesterday and somehow I felt it, and I just felt something similar..."

 

"that's... your senses are something, kid."

 

"Well, you know what they say. An eye for an eye" you shrug. "So sight for a...stronger sense I guess?" You jump as your phone alerts you of a phone call and smile when it's Papyrus. "Hi, Papyrus" you greet as Sans grins next you.

 

"HELLO, HUMAN. HOW HAS YOUR MORNING BEEN?"

 

"Fine. Just got done shopping and ran into your bother."

 

"SANS IS THERE?"

 

"sup bro?"

 

"LAZY BONES! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BACK AN HOUR AGO!" The taller skeleton shouts through the cellular device as you laugh quietly. You didn't even have to put him on speaker.

 

"guess you could say...-"

 

"SANS."

 

"i went to _ketchup_ with (y/n)."

 

"SANS!!!" You howl with laughter as Gyro huffs next to you two trying to find the treats amongst the plastic bags.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hope ya like it!

 

 

You and Sans finished putting up your groceries together making the chore go a bit faster and leave a break with your favorite cookies and a glass of milk. At the silky taste of the liquid you face flushes when you realize that Sans had saved you from another daily disaster. He seemed to be good at that, whether it was saving you from a fall when a rude guy struck you or dropping a gallon of milk on your freshly washed floor. 

 

Surprisingly Sans ate a few cookies, revealing that he could eat something else besides ketchup and condiments. While you two chatted about Papyrus's checking in you were happy to hear that Frisk (the human ambassador and fellow human friend to the skeleton brothers) wanted to meet you.

 

"How come?" You mumbled a bit confused. "I mean, the most exciting thing about me is Gyro." At his name your canine pops his head up from a pile crumbs that used to be two dog treats.

 

"the kid's excited we made another human friend. There have been a few others, but no one really close enough to mention about to the rest of the group." Sans explains. "and the kid in general just likes to meet new people. you don't have to be exciting, which is something you don't lack by the way."

 

"Was that a compliment?" You teased taking a bite of another cookie. "But back to the subject, I don't think Frisk would like me? I don't really know how to handle kids, I don't have any other siblings and my social skills are crap."

 

"i wouldn't call them that bad."

 

"Excuse me, do you even remember how we met?" You laughed. "I called you sir and apologized like three times."

 

"you were just being polite."

 

"I guess, I just don't know, Sans... I'm not used to having so many people to talk to." You admit breathlessly as you lay your chin in your hand, blinking your pale eyes.

 

"didn't you have some pals back at your old place?" Sans asked, his eye sockets squinted and bone ridges furrowed in a worried confusion.

 

"No..." You mutter your face going slack for a few seconds before you shook your head. "I'm just afraid I don't make good company."

 

"well, kid, if you didn't I wouldn't be here," Sans chuckles trying to cheer you up as you bite your lip nervously. "what are you really afraid of?" The question catches you off guard as you sit up straight.

 

 _Rejection_ , you think honestly. _Being thrown away like some broken toy my mother thinks me to be..._

 

"(Y/n)?" You hum and sigh at the skeleton in front of you, across the counter.

 

"I want to meet Frisk, they sound sweet."

 

"what about the rest of the group?" Sans mentions warily.

 

"I mean, sure, I would love to meet them, but I thought this was just Frisk?" You frown confused.

 

"no, uh, it will be. thing is Tori will be right behind in meeting you when Frisk does. she's the kid's mother."

 

"Oh, what's she like?" You smile.

 

"Gentle, like you."

 

"Me? Gentle?" You scoff. "I've ran over you, what, twice?"

 

"think it was three or four, kid."

 

"My point exactly," you smile.

 

"but you are gentle" Sans admits. "it's your personality." And your soul, but he keeps that to himself. 

 

"How would you know that already? We've only known each other a few days" you shrug. "I barely know anything about you."

 

"feel free to ask questions, i'm all ears." You snort. "well, hypothetically," he adds as you laugh. 

 

"Maybe another time, Papyrus seems to be texting you quite a lot." Even on silent you could hear the buzzing of multiple texts from the taller skeleton in the hoodie pocket of Sans.

 

"got to _hand_ it to your hearing."

 

"Makes me a bit _nosy_ , though," you play as the monster chuckles deeply making something jump in your chest.

 

"i'll text you later. 'm sure the kid will want to meet soon."

 

"Okay. Bye Sans" you wave directly at him, thankfully as he grins toothily at you and heads to the door grabbing his own grocery bag on the way.

 

When the door clicks shut you sigh and stretch putting your cup on the sink and the box of cookies up. You had a little bit of time before a shower and bed.

 

"Movie?" You hum to Gyro. He sneezes. "Thought so."

 


	12. Sorry

Hey guys, so... I can't finish this fanfic. I hate to say it, but after starting the story I realized I don't have a very strong connection to Sans. I thought I did and I loved the short skeleton enough to create a story with him, but I think I just made a mistake. I really didn't know where this story was heading and I never thought so many people would love it so much. Fact is I just don't think I'm connected to the Undertale fandom enough to right an entire fanfic on it. I think my strong suit would be writing little one shots. 

 

I hate to be such a downer and stop it when it just got started, but I don't want to keep giving you filler chapters. You guys deserved much more than that. Besides there are WAY better stories out there on Sans, just search. 

 

If you guys hate me I understand, but hopefully you guys will be okay with oneshots from now on. They won't be coming out often, but I'll have a separate story up to hold those little bundles of delight. 

 

Do you guys want me to keep the incomplete story up, or take it down? It's up to you. 

 

Sorry guys, I really am. I let you down on the first story I put up on here. I promise there will be more someday, but just not today. 

 

I LOVE all of you and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your sweet, amazing comments. All of you are little miracles I never expected to come into my life. Thank you so much for reading the story. It really REALLY means a lot to me. 


	13. NEW AUTHOR!

Hey guys so here's the link to the new author of Perceived! They'll be handing everything passed chapter eleven of the story. Enjoy!

 

http://w.tt/1REKjbE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fanficworms! Hope you're enjoying my first fanfic on Sans! Please tell me what you think and give a kudos if you like the story, it will help me get chapters out! Make sure to go and check out my other stories on Quotev and Wattpad, and also check out my Tumblr and Instagram!
> 
> Quotev: http://www.quotev.com/27704097
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/FanficGirl2727
> 
> Tumblr: http://fanficgirl2727.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/fanficgirl2727/


End file.
